Prior Art
The most pertinent prior art known to applicant is a conveyor assembly built by applicant's assignee that is substantially like the conveyor assembly herein shown and described, with one important exception. In a device of this kind, an endless chain carrying flights operates inside a trough having a cover thereover to keep out dust and moisture. The conveyor trough and cover are built in sections for convenience of assembly and an inlet is provided in the section next to the tail section. In conveyor assemblies of this kind it is desirable to use a wear plate under the conveyor. In the prior conveyor assembly the wear plate was also of a trough-shape except the side walls were far less in height than the side walls of the outside trough. That wear plate in the prior conveyor could not be removed without taking all the section covers off, disconnecting and taking off the inlet and removing the entire conveyor and flights and putting in the wear plate through the top of the outside trough. It was a most tedious, expensive and irksome job especially on a conveyor assembly that might be in excess of 200 feet in length. The length of conveyor varies of course depending upon the distance the grain is to be conveyed, and to remove the cover, the conveyor and its flights, and the inlet upon any length of conveyor is a time consuming and expensive proposition to replace a worn wear plate.